There has been a considerable amount of theoretical work in the area of approximate computing. Approximate computing attempts to perform computations in a manner that reduces power consumption in exchange for potentially reduced accuracy. Although approximate computing has been a favorite topic of academia, little has been produced regarding how to use approximate computing in a commercially viable processor.